deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zillo Beast vs MUTO
The Zillo Beast vs the MUTO is a What if? Death battle by Ike Maus and is part of a mini-series 'Rise of the Zillo' focused on 3 what if? Battles for the star wars creature Prelude The Monster versus the Parasite! The Zillo returns to duel down the powerful MUTO's in another massive monster fight! Interlude Nova: All hail the conquer--- well that was more of a draw anyway. Ike: Yeah it was, monsters always fun Nova: They are! The Zillo Beast returns! Ike: This time its opponent is the two MUTO's Nova: Ike is here with me, Nova! Time to test this creature once more! Ike: We are going to analyze these super-creatures and see who would win a death battle! Zillo Beast Ike: The terror of Malastare roams once more... Nova: The Zillo Beast is one of the most powerful species in the Star Wars universe Ike: They were pushed to extinction by the Duggs, one survived, only one. Nova: A massive bomb was detonated in a battle which inadvertanly awoke the creature. Ike: Damn it you had one job. The Zillo took down Anakin's fighter and scared the living shit out of the Jedi. Nova: The Duggs prepared, hoping to kill the beast once and for all. That didn't go as planned Ike: The Zillo shut down the pumps of gas and tore apart the Republic army, stun tanks lighting him up. He attacked them and hurdles them before being incapacitated and taken to Corusant. Nova: Ducking idiots! They tried to kill the Zillo Beast but it escaped and caused mass damage to the Galactic Capital. He hunted down the Chancellor and very nearly ended him, but was defeated by gunships armed with the gas Ike: Tis a shame... The Zillo is capable of delivering insane damage due to immense strength, being able to pull himself out of a hole many times his size and chucking tanks around with ease. Nova: On that note he possesses intelligence, seeing the stun tanks as a threat and attacking the gas valves for instance. He also recognized Palatine as a threat and was able to see his face and remember it *Zillo tossing tanks around* Ike: His greatest asset is his scales, which are impervious to damage. He has taken any sort of attack you can throw at 'em and held his own. He is by all means indestructible. Nova: His main weapons are in the form of his three hands and spiked tail, and he uses them to cause insane damage. Coupled with his strength not really anything is safe Ike: He does a few weaknesses, particularly his lack of range and most obviously the Malastare Gas which poisons him. Nova: There are tiny chinks in his armor, but you have to be precise in order to hit them, and his scales are difficult to remove unless he is slain. Ike: he towers at a looming 97 meters and 60,000 tons of weight. He can destroy about anything. Nova: He has destroyed a chunk of a Republic Army and caused terror among the Galactic Capital Ike: He also came close to preemptively ending Star Wars by killing Palpatine. Nova: Goddamnit Star Wars was this thing really necessary? Ike: I guess it was MUTO Ike: Ah yes, Radiation Super-Parasite monsters... Nova: That's a... surprisingly accurate description of these things Ike: The MUTO's are from the same time as the other Kaiju. Before the Great Dying. In 1999 two cocoons were found in the Philippines. Nova: One had already escaped but the other was turned over to the USA for safeguard and kept in Mount Yucca outside Las Vegas Ike: Oh don't worry the other appeared shortly after and caused a nuclear reactor to collapse. The Japanese contained it there and it cocooned as well Nova: The smaller in Japan, haha very subtle, observed energy from the observers and eventually released and EMP on the facility and escaped. Ike: It looked for a source of radiation to feed on and found a Russian Typhoon-class Nuclear Submarine.... That's a nice thought Nova: It continued to Honolulu and had its first encounter with Godzilla, ruining the city. Ike: Meanwhile the other one managed to tear a hole in Mount Yucca and Las Vegas, both rendezvousing in San Francisco to mate Nova: Ew. They fought Godzilla and until their nest blew up they were certainly winning, but Godzilla turned the tide. Ike: First the smaller male went, then the female. Nova: They have some impressive capabilities, among which are EMP and strength. Ike: The male could lift a Russian Nuclear submarine, while the female clawed itself out of Mount Yucca. They also nearly defeated Godzilla, the Godzilla. Nova: The male is capable of flight and the Female is known as the 8-legged MUTO Ike: They also nearly caused the 'MUTOpocalypse' if hadn't been for the Godzilla. Nova: They are impressive in combat as seen by their ability to handle Godzilla. Their echolocation also can cause severe damage. Some impressive parasites aren't they? *MUTO's battling Godzilla* Ike: They are indeed. They do have a few weaknesses in the fact they protective of other MUTO's and seem to experience emotion. They also aren't close to indestructible Nova: Numbers time! The male is 60 meters and the female 90 meters, meaning they are both smaller than your average super-monster Ike: Similar to the Zillo they have to fight at close range in order to damage. Nova: Even then they aren't just massive organisms they are massive threats! Ike: So those are the combatants, ready to do this? Nova: Death Battle time! Slow person missed your chance! Ike: Sigh Death Battle! Albuquerque, New Mexico Two massive creature were seen just outside the City Limits, the infamous MUTO's. Their course and current knowledge about them suggested the were heading for the Sandia Bunker, they wanted nuclear food, their was a fest for them. The creatures entered the city. The military had already been deployed but were ordered to stand down, they were assured there was a surprise for them inside that bunker. No one questioned for fear of court martial but all feared the same, a nuclear detonation. The parasites approached the bunker, leaving ruin throughout the various districts of Albuquerque, destroying various military craft as well. They started climbing the mountain, and the Male started flying around to survey the area. The female stood just outside the bunker, poised to eat. She knocked in the gate and reached in to grab a nuke snack, but a very different thing exited. The Zillo Beast had been taken by the United States Government and scientists from Sandia Labs had successfully revived it. The creature clambered out of the bunker and stood, seeing new opposition. They weren't as big but there were two of different. Different beasts entirely Fight! The Zillo beast reached for the Female and flung her face first into the bunker. The Male started an attack run but pulled off as the Zillo swung its tail, escaping the attack. The Female stood and shoved the Zillo down the Sandia Mountain. Both creatures pursued, this was more important than any meal. The Zillo regained his balance and picked up a tank near him. They were good throwing things, he hurtled it path the flying one and hit it in the face, which seemed t annoy it. The larger MUTO approached. The Zillo backed temporarily before striking his adversary with his tail and shoving her all the way down. The male quickly dove down and set the Zillo tumbling to the ground as well. The male observed and noticed how the Zillo was still not getting hurt by the barrage they attacked, and followed slowly. The Female and Zillo both regained balance and the Zillo swung his tail at her leg, damaging it once more. The Zillo then backed up and swung his tail into the MUTO's gut, causing it incredible pain. The creatures continued their trend aback, and panicked military soldiers began to fire upon them. The male MUTO plucked a helicopter out of the sky before smashing it on the Zillo Beast's head, getting nowhere. The Zillo reached for a vehicle near him and threw it at the MUTO, but the male simply dodged. The Zillo Beast near him and smashed them both against the Female's head, and they both exploded in his palms. The female dragged him in and chomped on his shoulder, but the Zillo used his hands to pull her off. The male flew down and smashed his talons against the Malastare native, pushing him aback. The Zillo backed into downtown Albuquerque, knowing these buildings would hinder the one that flies. The female was still in pursuit of him. As the Female entered the structures of downtown, the Zillo surprised her and shoved her through the Wells Fargo building. The Male was able to get a light blow to the Zillo Beast's head, but nothing much. The Female stood and backed towards the river. The Zillo followed in pursuit, knowing full well he was outnumbered again. The male approached and he was able to spin and send the male into a banking tower. The male flipped and was able to absorb the impact, but was stuck for the time being. The Female engaged the Zillo at close quarters. The Zillo beast attacked the Female with his clawed tail and gashed one of her legs. She backed up near the Under bridge and faced upon her enemy. The male had pulled himself out of the rubble but was in no position to help, and she fought against the Zillo. The Zillo picked up a piece of rubble and smacked the female with it. The Female was just ahead of the bridge, and the male was back to help. The Zillo recognized the threat and ducked as the male came down, who was able to avoid crashing by pulling back into the sky and circled for another pass. This time as he came down the Zillo Beast shoved the Female through the bridge and into the Rio Grande, but the male knocked the Zillo in too. The Zillo got up and quickly lacerated the female with his tail. He quickly spun behind the MUTO and got her in a headlock, and waited for the other to dive. As he dove the Zillo smashed the Female backwards and impaled the back of her head with a row of Jetti-Jacks, evening the odds for this battle. The Male was frustrated by the loss of his partner, and dove while the Zillo Beast was still recovering. He struck the Zillo and the battle moved eastwards. The Zillo then flung his tail, but missed, starting his retreat towards the major interpass. The Zillo dig bother to pick up vehicles, knowing this was how he could hit the flying one. The Male dove in towards the Zillo who hurled a car at him and struck his face, to which the male then lashed out his talons, but the Zillo only ducked and forced him to the ground. The male used his shorter arms to attack the beast, but turned and got back into the air, there was no winning this fight on the ground. The Zillo was on the highest bridge when the male suddenly went supersonic and pushed him off, causing massive damage below. The zillo fell back to an urbanized area that seemed to be business district, and the male attacked. The Zillo struck with a tank that knocked the male to the ground once more. The Zillo picked up the male and smashed it against the building that resembled Darth Vader, before spinning his tail and wounding the male. The male pulled himself out and got into the air, and used his EMP to hurt the Zillo Beast. He quickly struck and knocked the Zillo Beast down, at least for a few minutes. He flew off from the city, he couldn't afford to die. DRAW! The Zillo Beast is seen regaining his balance and roaring in anger as the MUTO is far off in the distance. Conclusions Ike: Seriously another draw? Nova: Don't be surprised, the two MUTO's together would have killed Godzilla if it hadn't been for human intervention. Ike: The Zillo has better strength and durability but numbers certainly helped. The reason the weaker male survived is because of his speed and intellect. Nova: It indeed makes a draw due to the rare chances the Zillo had to harm the male, but the male couldn't have killed the zillo in a fight. Ike: Its a draw. Again. Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Ike Maus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015